kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
'Hades '(ハデス Hadesu) is the unexpected main antagonist of Kid Icarus: Uprising and the true Lord of the Underworld, he could also be considered the main antagonist of the overall series. Hades is also revealed to have been the mastermind behind the events of the first game. Personality Hades is shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster with a very destructive and evil personality. He has a sense of showmanship, using a combination of witty remarks and belittling insults when talking to and about others. His lust for killing makes him seem completely unconcerned when his commanders fall in battle, stating that his army is too stupid to have an actual ranking, and has no problem killing off Medusa when she interferes during Hades's final battle against Pit. He also sees souls as nothing more than either as materials to create his monsters or a means of empowering nourishment, indifferent to the fact that his action is upsetting the natural balance of the world due to his selfish greed and hunger. Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Hades is responsible for the events of the first game as he is the one who gave Medusa access to his Underworld Army. He makes no mention in the game as to whether or not he aided in Orcos's own attack on Skyworld in Of Myths and Monsters, though it is a distinct possibility since Orcos was using the Underworld Army. A creature called Pluton is also based on Pluto, the Roman version of Hades, though it is unknown if it is connected to Hades himself. Kid Icarus: Uprising During the events of Uprising, Hades revives Medusa and her forces to serve as distractions to keep Palutena and Pit on their toes. After Medusa's defeat, Hades reveals himself as the one who revived Medusa and tells Palutena that the real fun is about begin. Hades first begins his campaign by manipulating Pit into killing off the Phoenix while making him think he is after the Wish Seed. However, revealing that he knew the Wish Seed was a fake, Hades reveals the Wish Seed's existence to the people so that they can kill themselves over a wish-granting item that does not even exist. The subsequent attacks of Viridi, the Aurum, and the Chaos Kin ultimately force Pit and Paultena to ignore Hades in favor of stopping the more immediate threats while he makes a constant presence both through his army as well as with snide jokes and nonchalant insults. Eventually, everyone learns Hades's goal of using the souls of everyone who died in the series of wars to create his army and increase his own power, an act that is interfering with the natural order and threatens all. Though Pit initially takes up the Three Sacred Treasures to mount an attack on Hades, the god proves too powerful as he destroys the weapons and swallows up Pit. Hades proceeds to fight off Viridi's army before sensing Pit damaging his heart. Just then, Dark Pit uses the Lightning Chariot to pierce through Hades chest, rescuing Pit. Hades quickly tries to grab them, but they vanish before he peers at his palm due to Palutena's intervention. Hades then remarks that atleast he isn't dead. Later, Hades confronts Pit again when he is given the Great Sacred Treasure. Though it seems that Pit has the upper hand in the extended battle, all the way towards the end, Hades turns the tables and destroys the suit. Though a recently revived Medusa comes to Pit's aid at the last second afterwards, Hades gets serious as he retaliates and kills Medusa with a single punch. But giving Palutena time to charge up the main cannon of the destroyed Great Sacred Treasure, Pit fires it and completely vaporizes a shocked Hades. Before fading away, Hades mutters that he never expected Pit to defeat him. Five minutes after the ending credits, Hades's disembodied voice states to the player that he might find a way to resurrect himself for the next game within 25 years. Idols Hades The true master of the Underworld. He is immearsurably Strong - even among the divine pantheon - but prefers to rule from the shadows, forcing Medusa to do his dirty work. Yet even with all this evil, Hades still manage to act nonchalant. Hades (Battle) Hades, prepared for the final battle. Covered with missiles, his body is quite literally a weapon of mass destruction. Only Hades's selfish protection of the Underworld's bottom line keeps him from going all out on Pit. Hades (Final) Mere moments after having his head crushed by Medusa, Hades returns with a new, fresh complexion. While he attacks Pit with renewed ferocity, it still isn't enough to withstand the assault of the Great Sacred Treasure. Hades's Belly Though called Hades's Belly, this strange place is in an entirely different dimension than Hades. So while it shares a link of sorts with the evil god, it seems that destruction inside the belly barely affects Hades himself. Gallery Hades10.PNG Hades8.PNG Hades6.PNG Hades5.PNG hadesexpressions.png|Hades expressions in Kid Icarus Uprising Hades2.png images2.jpg|Hades index2.jpg|Hades Battle Quotes *"Welcome to my underworld, Pitty Pat. You too, Pretty Palutena." *About Viridi: "Yow! She's feisty! Wear gloves with this one, minions." *"Save Palutena? Don't you mean crush Palutena?" (In response to Viridi telling Pit that it is time to save Palutena) *"That really hurt. But hey, at least I'm not dead!" *Post-humorous comment about Pit: "Such a small angel defeating a big, bad lord of the Underworld like me. Why, Pitty, that makes you the strongest Nintendo character ever. I'm actually impressed. 8-bit Pit would have never made it this far." Trivia * Hades's second form with blue fiery hair resembles the Disney version of Hades from the movie Hercules. Ironically, Hades also has witty end credits dialogue just like his Disney counterpart. * Hades's Japanese voice actor, Hōchū Ōtsuka, provided the voice of Braig/Xigbar from the Kingdom Hearts series. His English voice actor, S. Scott Bullock, voiced Barthandelus/Galanth Dysley from Final Fantasy XIII. * Hades swallowing Pit is reminiscent of Hades' father Cronus swallowing Hades as an infant in Greek Mythology. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Final Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Big Three Category:Underworld Army Category:Deceased